Vampire Knight:Game Time
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: The Vampire Knight characters and the OCs play games like hide-and-seek and cops and robbers!Expect Hilarity,randomness, and wait for it...EPIC FAILS!
1. Hide-and-Seek

**THIS IS ANOTHER STORY. THAT I CREATED OUT OF BOREDNESS(is that even a word)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS!**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Hide-and-Seek**

Nikki, Miguel, Kaname, Takuma, Aido, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima were sitting around in the foyer. They were all bored. "I'm bored." Miguel said in a boring tone. "We all are. Haven't you noticed?" Aido said in a mater-of-fact tone. "Shut up you blonde twit." Miguel said. "Why don't you?" Aido asked. Miguel turned to face Aido and started glaring at him. Aido met his glare and shot a glare right back at him. "The highlight of this day is Miguel and Hanabusa fighting." Kain said with his arm around Miguel. "That's disgusting. Akatsuki, how could you have fallen for that guy?" Aido said glaring at both of them. "At least I could get a partner unlike someone." Miguel said smirking.

"Well at least I'm not a creeper like someone." Aido said smirking at Miguel. "Why you." Miguel said standing up but was pulled back down by Kain. Miguel looked into Kain's eyes and started blushing. "Ugh…" Aido said disgusted. "Aido stop aggravating Miguel." Kaname said in a bored tone. "Yes Kaname-sama" Aido said bowing his head.

Nikki was sitting on Takuma's lap with her head on his shoulder when she got an idea. "I know" Nikki said happily as she shot up quickly. "We could play hide-and-seek!" "Yeah!" Takuma said happily. "No" Ruka said. "What's wrong with my idea?" Nikki said looking at Ruka. "Hide-and-seek is a child's game just like you" Ruka said angrily. "I am not a child!" Nikki said angrily her voice rising. "Yes you are! You are only 14! And that's a child!" Ruka said angrily her voice even louder. "I may only be 14 but at least I can get guy!" Nikki shouted. Ruka just stood there her mouth hanging open. "That's right I went there!" Nikki said snapping her fingers.

"Are you asking for a fight Canadian?" Ruka asked angrily taking a step toward Nikki. "Bring it on Souen!" Nikki said smirking. She was about to take a step forward when two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Nikki looked up to meet Takuma's face smiling down at her. "Please don't fight Nikki-chan." Takuma said nuzzling his face into her neck. Nikki just blushed and mumbled a fine. "Nikki-chan's idea is good. We can play hide-and-seek together!" Takuma smiled against Nikki's neck. "Why?" Shiki and Rima asked in a bored tone.

"Well do just wanna sit around and be bored?" Miguel asked. "Fine let's play. Who's it?" Aido asked. "You" Miguel, Shiki, and Rima answered at the same time. "Why me?" Aido asked. "Cuz we said so" Miguel said. Aido and Miguel started glaring at each other again. "Fine I'll be it. I don't want to another argument to break out." Kaname said. "K, here are the ground rules we only hide in the dorm not outside. And if your caught you have to follow the person who's it. Everybody got that?" Nikki explained. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. Kaname count to 100. Everybody hide!" Nikki shouted excitedly. Everybody ran out of the room to find a hiding spot.

Aido was wandering around when he stopped by a window. He then turned to the window and started smirking. "I'll sneak out and they'll never know and I'll win!" Aido thought. He tried to open the window but he only managed to open it halfway before it got stuck. He tried again but it wouldn't budge. "I can fit through that" he thought as he started to climb through the window. He got about halfway through then he got stuck. "DAMNIT! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Aido shouted in his mind as he struggled to become unstuck. His top half was outside while his other half was still inside. "I hope no one sees me like this" he said in his mind.

Nikki was walking down the hall. "I wonder where I should hide" she thought. She walked past a window, stopped, and started to walk backwards towards the windows. She turned her head to see Aido's butt sticking out of the window. "What the-?" Nikki said out loud. "Nikki is that you?" Aido shouted. "Yeah…Why?" Nikki asked unsure. "Can you help me get unstuck?" Aido asked. "It's your fault for getting stuck. Trying to cheat so you'd win the game. That's karma. Karma came and punished you. See ya wouldn't want to be ya!" Nikki said walking away. "No don't leave me like this! NIKKI!" Aido yelled struggling to get out. "Sucker" Nikki thought as she left Aido.

Miguel was looking for a place to hide when he saw Aido's butt sticking out of a window. "HAHAHAHAHA HEY TWIT DID YOU GET STUCK IN A WINDOW? THAT'S SO LAAAAAAAAAAAME!" Miguel shouted. "SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" Aido yelled flailing around. "Nope I won't help you fat ass." Miguel said. "You're calling me fat. You shouldn't be talking glutton. You eat like 7 squared meals a day. You ate a huge bowl of chips, 3 burgers that Nikki brought you, and a huge bowl of poutine! And that's just lunch. You're more of a fat ass than me!" Aido said smirking although Miguel couldn't see it. Miguel turned red with anger. A piece of paper and a green marker appeared in Miguel's hand and he wrote something on it. Then a roll of tape appeared in his hand. He took a piece of tape and taped the piece of paper to Aido's butt. "HEY WHAT DID YOU PUT ON MY BUTT?" Aido yelled. "Nothing…" Miguel said smirking. The paper said "IM A FAT ASS!" Miguel walked away smirking and thinking "Who's the fat ass now"

"99…100 Wow that took a long time." Kaname thought. He turned around to find Shiki and Rima sitting on a couch eating pocky. "Did you guys even try?" Kaname asked. "Nope" Shiki and Rima answered at the same time. "Well follow me then" Kaname said as he started walking. Shiki and Rima got up and followed Kaname.

They were walking when they spotted the window. "Aido is that you in the window?" Kaname asked. "K-Kaname-sama it's not what it looks like!" Aido said panicking. Kaname, Shiki, and Rima glanced down to the piece and read it. Shiki and Rima smiled when they read the paper. "Miguel's been here. Anyways that's not a good hiding spot" Kaname said as he began walking. "Nikki's been her too!" Aido shouted. "Miguel's not wrong about you" Shiki said as he and Rima began walking away. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Aido yelled. "So where are we going next?" Rima asked walking beside Shiki. "I think I know where Miguel is" Kaname said heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Kaname, Shiki, and Rima arrived at the kitchen. When they walked in they began searching for any hiders. Shiki looked in the oven and Rima looked in the microwave. "Why would he be in a microwave?" Shiki asked Rima. "I don't know" Rima answered. Kaname was looking in the cupboards when he heard a small noise coming from the bottom cupboard. Kaname bent down to open it. Shiki and Rima came over to where Kaname was. When they looked inside they saw Miguel curled up with a plate of cookies. "DAMNIT!" Miguel yelled as he crawled out of the cupboard. "Aren't those Aido's cookies?" Kaname asked. "Yeah…I'm helping him with his diet." Miguel said as he turned away munching on a cookie. "Well come on then" Kaname said as he walked out the door.

"Nice work" Shiki and Rima said to Miguel. "Well he deserved it. Cookie" Miguel said lifting the plate to Shiki and Rima. "Thanks" Shiki and Rima said as they both took a cookie and walked out the door. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Miguel yelled as he ran after them.

They walked into Kaname's room and started looking around. Miguel looked under Kaname's couch. "Nothing here" Miguel said crawling around. "Wait I have an idea" he said. "I'm gonna hurt you Kaname." "What?" Kaname said confused. Miguel raised his hand to slap Kaname when a figure jumped out of Kaname's laundry basket. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KANAME-SAMA!" Ruka yelled. She then realized it was a trick and yelled "DAMNIT!" "What were you doing in my laundry basket?" Kaname asked. "Hiding…." Ruka said embarrassed. "You're such a pervert. Hiding in a guy's laundry basket that's really perverted you pervert" Miguel said smirking. Ruka turned to glare at Miguel and said "Shut up" "Let's move on then" Kaname said as he walked out the room. "Yes Kaname-sama" Ruka said as she followed him out the door. Shiki, Rima, and Miguel followed them outside the room.

Next they arrived at Miguel's room. "Why are we in my room?" Miguel asked. "Because Kain would likely be in here. They began to searching Miguel's room. "What's this" Shiki said as he held out a book called Miguel's Journal written in green pen on it. "You saw nothing!" Miguel said as he grabbed his journal from Shiki's hand. "What's this?" Rima asked as she pulled out a photo album called Miguel's Blackmailing Pictures written in green pen. "Nothing!" Miguel said as he grabbed the book from Rima's hand. Ruka went over to his closet and opened the door to find Kain standing there. "Found someone." Ruka said pointing to Kain. "AKATSUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!" Miguel shouted. "I was hiding" Kain said. "Well we only need to find two more people. Ichijo and Nikki." Kaname said. "What about Hanabusa?" Ruka and Kain asked. "Stuck in a window" Miguel said smiling. "Let's move on then." Kaname said as they all left.

They were walking through the halls when they heard a voice say "Ohhhhh…. I going to find you all and kill you starting with the midget boy first." Miguel screamed "NOOOOOOOO I'M NOT READY TO DIE AND IM NOT A MIDGET!" "YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS YOU'RE A MIDGET AND IM COMING FOR YOU FIRST!" the "voice" said.

Miguel screamed and jumped into Kain's arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Akatsuki don't let it get me!" Miguel cried. "I don't want to die! It should take Aido he's stuck in a window which makes him a perfect first target!" "Don't worry it won't get you as long as your with me" Kain said as he stroked Miguel's hair. "Let's find Ichijo and Nikki first and then we'll worry about the voice later. Nikki and Ichijo will likely be hiding together so let's check Ichijo's room." Kaname said as he led the way to Ichijo's room. Kain put his arms under Miguel's legs so he can carry him.

They opened the door to Ichijo's room and began looking around. Kain set Miguel on his feet and began looking around. Miguel was still scared so he walked very close to Kain. "Go look around nothing's going to hurt you." Kain said reassuringly to Miguel. "Okay…" Miguel said his voice shaking. So Miguel walked over to the bed and began bouncing on it. He heard a small noise coming from under the bed. So he crawled to the edge of the bed and peered under it. He saw a pair of green eyes looking at him. This made Miguel scream. Miguel's scream made the green-eyed person scream too. The person jerked their head upwards only to hit it on the bed frame. "Owwww…." The person groaned. "Miguel what's wrong?" Kaname asked. "There's a monster under there. I TOLD YOU GUYS!" Miguel yelled as he curled into a ball on the bed. The person under the bed crawled out whining "Miguel you scared me and that hurt!" "Relax Miguel it's just Ichijo under the bed." Kain said stroking Miguel's hair.

"Huh?" Miguel said as he looked over the bed to see Ichijo on the ground. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY TAKUMA!" he yelled. "I wasn't trying to scare you" Takuma said standing up. "Wait where's Nikki?" Rima asked. Ruka looked under the bed and said "She's not there." "Wasn't Nikki with you?" Kaname asked. "No…She hid somewhere else." Takuma said. "Oh you didn't find Aido yet." "We did. He's stuck in a window." Miguel said smiling. Takuma started laughing. "Seriously he got stuck in a window? That's hilarious!" he said still laughing. "I taped a note to his butt it said-"Miguel started. "So you have no idea where your girlfriend is?" Kaname asked. "Nope" Takuma answered smiling. Just then the "voice" came back and said "I am targeting Nikki. You have to find her before I do. If I find her I'll do "stuff" to her MWHAHAHA!" Then the voice disappeared. Miguel screamed and curled back into a ball.

"NIKKI-CHAN NOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! I LOVE YOU!" Takuma said as he fell to the ground sobbing. "Let's go save your girlfriend if you want her to live." Ruka said annoyed. "Yes! I'LL SAVE YOU NIKKI-CHAN!" Takuma said pumping his fist in the air. "Do you even know where to look first?" Kain said. "NO!" Takuma said still having his fist in the air. "Why don't we look in her room first?" Kaname suggested. "Right to Nikki-chan's room." Takuma said standing up and walking out the door. Everybody else followed except Miguel who is now hiding under the covers. "Miguel come on let's go" Kain said. "I'm not leaving. I don't want to be raped by that voice and I'm pretty sure it will rape Nikki if that voice finds her." Miguel said. "Your coming whether you like it or not" Kain said as he pulled the covers off of Miguel and lifted him over his shoulder. "NO AKATSUKI HOW COULD YOU?" Miguel shouted as he began pounding Kain's back with his fists.

(2 hours later)

Kaname, Takuma, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Miguel, and Kain were back in main room. Takuma collapsed on his knees and sobbed "We didn't find Nikki-chan. I don't want her to die." "Maybe if we say we give up she'll come out before the "voice" can get her." Kain suggested. "Good idea Kain we should try that. On three" Kaname said. "One" Miguel said. "Two" Shiki and Rima said. "Three" Takuma said. "NIKKI WE GIVE UP!" they all yelled.

Just then a figure landed in front of them. "AHHHHH! It's the voice!" Miguel shouted as he hid behind Kain. The figure stepped forward while everyone stepped back. The figure stepped closer to them. "This is it. Goodbye cruel world." Miguel said hugging Kain from behind. The figure stepped forward into the light. The light revealed Nikki smiling as she stepped closer to them. "NIKKI-CHAN! YOU'RE ALIVE! IM SO HAPPY!" Takuma said as he ran to Nikki and hugged her. "I win the game" Nikki said beaming. "What? You were being hunted down by the "voice"…. and that was you wasn't it?" Ruka said. "Yup it was me." Nikki said. "I can't believe you guys fell for it" "So you did that just to win the game" Kaname said. "Yup" Nikki said smiling. "Wait! That was you? Do you know how scared I was? I'm so gonna get revenge on you!" Miguel shouted angrily as he started running toward Nikki. He didn't get to far because Kain was holding the back of his shirt so basically Miguel was running on the spot. "Then where was Nikki-chan hiding?" Takuma asked letting go of her.

"I was in the vent system" Nikki said pointing upwards. "Oh…." Everyone said as they looked up. "Well that was fun!" Nikki said happily. "Yes it was!" Takuma said happily. "I'm tired" Miguel said sleepily. "Come on then" Kain said as he picked Miguel up, put him over his shoulder and began walking up the stairs. "Good night" Kain said. "Good night" Miguel said sleepily. "I guess we should head off to bed to. Good night" Kaname said as he walked up the stairs. Ruka quickly said a good night and ran to follow Kaname. "Good night" Shiki and Rima mumbled and went up the stairs.

When everybody left Takuma leaned in and kissed Nikki. When he pulled away Nikki started giggling uncontrollably. "That was a good kiss." Nikki giggled. "I was really worried about you Nikki-chan." Takuma pouted. "Awwwwwwww so cute! Sorry I made you worry." Nikki said as she hugged Takuma. "Well let's forget about that. Let's go to bed" Takuma said as he picked Nikki up and carried her up the staircase.

The main room was quiet. The whole Moon Dorm was quiet. All except for the window in which Aido was still trying to get out of. "Hello is anybody there?" Aido said. Silence. "Hello?" Aido said a little louder. Even more silence. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Aido yelled flailing around.

* * *

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FUNNY AND A LITTLE BORING.I PROMISE IT"LL GET FUNNIER AND LESS BORING IN THE SECOND CHAPTER(hopefully)THIS CAME OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD SO YEAH =)**

**HERE ARE THE STANDINGS:**

**NIKKI:1**

**TAKUMA:0**

**MIGUEL:0**

**KAIN:0**

**AIDO:0**

**SHIKI:0**

**RIMA:0**

**KANAME:0**

**RUKA:0**

**YUKI:0**

**ZERO:0**

**YUKI AND ZERO WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!**


	2. Manhunt

**CHAPTER 2 IS UP! ENJOY REVIEWERS/VIEWERS/READERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Manhunt**

The Night Class was in the kitchen with Yuki and Zero. They were eating chicken wings, fries and burgers. "What will we do after we finish eating?" Takuma asked as he was feeding Nikki. "I don't know. But after we can decide." Kaname said. "Hey why don't we watch the video of when Aido had to be buttered so he can get out of the window?" Nikki asked as she was feeding Takuma. "WHAT YOU TAPED THAT?" Aido yelled slamming his hands on the table. "Yes. Me and Miguel kept watching it over and over and over…and over again." Nikki said smiling all creepy like. "THE THING WATCHED IT TOO!" Aido yelled glaring and pointing at Miguel. "Yeah we posted it on YouTube. It got over 30 million views." Miguel smirked. "DAMN YOU TWO!" Aido yelled. "Aido sit down." Kaname said in a bored tone. "Yes Kaname-sama." Aido said as he sat back in his seat.

He began looking around when his gaze stopped on Nikki and Takuma who were feeding each other. "Can't you guys pick up your own fork and put it in your own mouths. What are you babies that need to be fed by someone else?" Aido said looking at Nikki and Takuma. Nikki and Takuma turned to glare at Aido which was unusual for Takuma to glare. "Nikki changed him" Aido thought as he returned to eating. "I KNOW! LET'S PLAY MANHUNT AFTER!" Miguel yelled. "What's Manhunt?" Yuki asked looking at Miguel. "IT'S WHERE YOU HUNT MEN!" Miguel yelled. All the guys looked at one another with expressions of terror. "Don't listen to him. It's not about hunting men. It's just another version of tag." Nikki explained. All the guys breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for sucking all the fun I had just had moments ago." Miguel said in a sarcastic voice. "You're welcome" Nikki smiled.

"How do you play?" Kaname asked. "Well one person is the hunter and the rest are the hunted. The hunted people have to hide from the hunter and the hunter has to find them." Nikki explained. "Okay who's going to be the hunter then?" Kaname asked. "Me, me, me!" Miguel shouted raising his hand in the air. "Anybody else? What about you Kiryuu?" Aido asked. "No" Zero stated. "Since he doesn't want to I'll be the hunter." Miguel smiled. "Fine" Kaname said. "That's a really bad idea. If he's the hunter he'll go all out." Nikki said. "No I won't" Miguel said turning away. "Fine let's just finish eating." Aido said.

**(30 minutes later)**

Everyone was standing outside waiting for Miguel to come. "What the hell is taking him so long?" Zero asked impatiently. Everyone turned to look at Nikki. "What? I don't know where he is?" Nikki said. Just then Miguel came out carrying his crossbow. "Sorry I took so long. I had to get my crossbow." Miguel smirked. Everyone stared at him. "Why do you need your crossbow?" Kain asked. "Cuz when I catch you I'll shoot you!" Miguel smirked while raising his crossbow in the air. Everyone had terror on they're faces. "See told you he'll go all out." Nikki said matter-of-factly. "CAN WE JUST START THE GAME?" Miguel shouted. "Yes, count to 50" Nikki said. "Okay!" Miguel shouted as he turned to face a tree. He began counting. "EVERYBODY RUN!" Nikki shouted. They all ran away from Miguel as fast as they can in different directions.

Miguel finished counting to 40 and turned around. "You all will die!" Miguel smirked as he began walking around. He walked through the trees and bushes. "Where are you people?" he thought as he was still walking around. In the distance he saw a figure standing. He moved forward about a meter or so. He then recognized the figure as Takuma. "Yes, my first target!" Miguel said quietly raising his crossbow and aiming at Takuma. Just then a figure stood in front of Miguel. "Oh hell no! You best not be tryin to shoot my boyfriend!" Nikki said angrily and loud. Miguel tapped her shoulder and said "Caught you" "Damnit!" Nikki shouted. "You're the first one caught. I thought the first one caught will be Aido, Ruka, or Yuki. Huh what a twist." Miguel smiled. "Shut up!" Nikki said turning away.

"Now how do I get Takuma over here?" Miguel thought. He turned took look at Nikki and smiled evilly. Nikki turned and was met by his evil smile. "You're creeping me out with that smile." She said. "I'm sorry Nikki but I have to do this." Miguel said. Before Nikki could ask Miguel pushed her down to the ground. "OWWW!" Nikki yelled. A figure appeared in front of Nikki. "Nikki-chan are you alright? Did you trip?" Takuma asked worriedly. Miguel walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Caught you" Miguel said. Takuma turned to look at Miguel. "You mean you pushed Nikki-chan and possibly hurt her just to catch me?" Takuma asked.

"Yep!" Miguel smiled. Nikki rolled onto her back and glared at Miguel. "I will get revenge on you!" Nikki shouted. "How about I do something for you?" Miguel said. "Like what?" Nikki asked still glaring at Miguel. Miguel turned to face Takuma and smiled. He then pushed Takuma on top of Nikki. They're lips crashed onto each other's and they began making out. Miguel just stared. "We good?" he asked. Nikki raised her arms, gave the thumbs up sign, and lowered her arms to wrap it around Takuma's neck. "K, I'll move on." Miguel said as he began walking away.

Miguel was walking along when he sensed two vampires nearby. He jumped into the bushes to see who it was. Shiki and Rima walked past eating pocky. "I have an idea on how to get those two" Miguel thought as he tip-toed away to set his trap. Shiki and Rima were walking along when Rima noticed something. "Hey Shiki look." Rima said pointing towards the trees. "What?" Shiki asked. "There's a pocky over there. And it's strawberry flavor." Rima said. Shiki turned to where Rima was looking and saw…it. The pocky box was just lying on the ground with an odd golden, heavenly light shining down on it. "It's the limited edition super jumbo size." Shiki said in awe. "Should we take it?" Rima asked. "Well if its Aido's then yes. If it's not Aido's then we should still take it. I mean who would leave this limited edition outside." Shiki said. "Then let's go for it then before anybody else finds it." Rima said as she began walking towards it. Shiki caught up with her and they walked over to the pocky.

They now should in front of the pocky and were staring at it. "It's so beautiful." Rima said staring at it. "Let's take it." Shiki said as he bent down and grabbed it. There was a creak and something fell around them. "What a cage?" Rima shouted. "Heh, heh I knew you'd guys fall for it." Miguel smiled coming out from behind a tree. "Wait this is a trap? So there's no pocky in here?" Rima asked. "No there is pocky in there. It's the limited edition so…knock yourselves out." Miguel said walking away. "Thanks" Shiki and Rima mumbled.

Miguel walked past Nikki and Takuma who were still making out. Now Nikki was on top of Takuma. "Miguel watched for a minute then walked away. "Me and Akatsuki can make out waaaaaaay better than those two" he thought. He continued walking when he saw Kain, Ruka, and Aido. "I have an idea." He thought. Miguel went into a place surrounded by trees. He then moaned loudly saying "Ohhh Kaname that's feels soooooo gooooood. Do it harder and faster. AAAAAAAAHHHH HARDER, FASTER! KANAME RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH THAT'S THE SPOT!"

Just then three figures crashed through the trees yelling. "KANAME-SAMA NOOOOOOO!" Aido and Ruka yelled. "MIGUEL NOOOOOOOO!" Kain yelled. Then they all realized Kaname wasn't there. Miguel tapped all of their shoulders. They all glared at Miguel. "Was this a trick?" they all asked. "Yes" Miguel replied. Kain looked at Miguel with a frown. "Are you mad at me Akatsuki?" Miguel pouted cutely. "A little" Kain replied. Miguel walked to Kain and hugged him. "I'm sorry" Miguel said. Kain blushed and mumbled a "I forgive you". Aido and Ruka looked away with disgusted faces.

"I'm going to find Kaname, Zero, and Yuki. See ya later Akatsuki!" Miguel said waving as he began running. Kain waved back then turned to his cousins. Miguel then started skipping. "Only three more people to go." He thought.

**(10 minutes later)**

"Where the hell are they?" Miguel thought. Just then he heard Kaname and Zero fighting. "This is my spot! Go find another place!" Zero yelled. "No I was here first you go find another place to hide!" Kaname yelled. "They are way too loud. They gave their selves away." Miguel thought. He hid behind a tree. "Now how do I get them?" he thought. Then an idea popped into his head. "They'll come if it has anything to do with Yuki." He thought. He then breathed in a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs "YUKI PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Kaname and Zero turned and ran to where Miguel was. "YUKI!" they both shouted. Miguel started laughing and tapped both on their shoulders. They both looked down at Miguel with confused faces. "You guys wanted to see Yuki naked. You guys sooooo dirty!" Miguel laughed. "MIGUEL!" Kaname and Zero both yelled. Miguel started running and said "now it's only Yuki"

Miguel slowed down and started to walk around. An acorn then connected with his head. "What the hell?" Miguel said. Another acorn was thrown at his head. Miguel looked up and saw a squirrel throwing acorns and laughing at him. "Damn squirrel" Miguel thought. The squirrel threw another acorn at his head. "You asked for it squirrel!" Miguel yelled as he drew his crossbow and pointed it at the squirrel. The squirrel froze in terror. Before the squirrel moved an arrow went threw him. The squirrel swayed then fell to the ground. "Looks like I'm going to have squirrel for dinner." Miguel smirked as he picked the arrow up which was still in the squirrel.

"NOOOOOO! !" a girl yelled as she grabbed the squirrel off the arrow and cradled it. Miguel walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Caught you" Miguel smiled. "You mean you killed this innocent squirrel just to get me?" Yuki asked sadly. "No, I killed this guilty squirrel for throwing acorns at me. You just happened to come out of nowhere." Miguel said glaring at the dead squirrel in Yuki's hands. "You're diabolical!" Yuki said angrily. "Killing an innocent squirrel." "THAT SQUIRREL IS NOT INNOCENT!" Miguel yelled. "Anyway let's just go back to the others." "You caught everyone else?" Yuki asked. "Yes" Miguel answered walking away. "Wait for me!" Yuki said as she dropped the squirrel and ran to catch up with Miguel.

**(10 minutes later)**

Everyone was together again right outside the Moon Dorm. "YES I WIN!" Miguel yelled. "DAMNIT!" everyone yelled. "Wait where's Nikki and Ichijo?" Aido asked. Just then Nikki and Takuma appeared. Nikki's hair was messed up with clear sparkly lip gloss smudged on across her mouth. Takuma's hair was slightly messy and he had clear sparkly lip gloss all over his mouth, face, and neck. "Whoa, you two had it on." Miguel said. "It's not like you and Kain had never had it on. And we were just making out. That's all." Nikki said. "Sure…" Miguel said. "Well the game's over then" Aido said. "Awww, I never got the chance to shoot anybody." Miguel said frowning. He then glanced at Takuma and smiled evilly.

"How bout you lip gloss face." Miguel said pointing his crossbow at Takuma. Takuma squealed and held his hands up. Nikki stepped in front of Miguel and shouted "Oh hell no! Didn't I tell you not my boyfriend?" She pushed Miguel's arm away. Because she pushed his arms away, Miguel accidentally let go of the arrow. It hit a tree that was a centimeter away from Aido's face. Aido squealed and moved away. "Awwwwwwww I missed!" Miguel shouted angrily. "Well we're leaving now! Come on Zero!" Yuki said happily as she skipped away. Zero just sighed and followed her. They looked back to see Nikki and Takuma kissing. "HAVEN'T YOU TWO KISSED ENOUGH TODAY?" Aido and Miguel yelled. Nikki broke away from the kiss and glared at Aido and Miguel. "Hey, at least I have someone to kiss!" Nikki shouted at Aido. "And you!" she pointed at Miguel. "At least I don't do "questionable" and "suggestive" stuff in a room!" she shouted at Miguel making quotation marks with her fingers.

Miguel blushed a deep red and stuttered "I-I don't d-do those things with A-Akatsuki" "Yeah you do. Whenever me and Takuma-kun walk by your room we here moaning and groaning and some words we shouldn't have heard." Nikki said holding Takuma's hand. "You didn't hear anything!" Miguel said blushing even more. "Yes you were like Akatsuki that feels soooooooo good. Do it fast-" Nikki was interrupted by Miguel slapping his hand over her mouth. "If you want to die then I will do it for you!" Miguel whispered angrily into Nikki's ear. Nikki just pushed Miguel away. "Come Nikki-chan let's go upstairs." Takuma said happily as he pulled Nikki through the door into the Moon Dorm.

Everyone else just stood there. "Let's go inside then." Kaname said as he entered the Moon Dorm. Aido and Ruka quickly followed Kaname inside. Shiki and Rima entered after them still munching the pocky. "Let's go inside." Kain said as he wrapped his arm around Miguel's waist. Miguel blushed and asked "Wanna go to my room?" "Sure" Kain answered as they both entered the Moon Dorm and closed the door.

By the time it was morning everyone was asleep. Miguel was asleep in Kain's arms. Outside his window was a small white, transparent figure. In the moonlight it was revealed as the squirrel that Miguel killed. Miguel opened one eye and looked to see acorns all over him. He quietly squealed and buried his face into Kain's chest. He fell asleep about 5 minutes later with his face still buried in Kain's chest. The squirrel started laughing evilly and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!PLEASE REVIEW!OR PEDOBEAR WILL COME GETYOU! =) SORRY IF THIS IS NOT FUNNY OR IS BORING!IT WILL BE EVEN BETTER NEXT TIME!**

**OH AND ALSO SEND IN TRUTH AND DARE QUESTIONS IN FOR MY OTHER STORY Vampire Knight:Truth or Dare EXTREME!OR PEDOBEAR WILL STALK YOU!=)**

**HERE ARE THE STANDINGS:**

**NIKKI:1**

**TAKUMA:0**

**MIGUEL:1**

**KAIN:0**

**AIDO:0**

**SHIKI:0**

**RIMA:0**

**KANAME:0**

**RUKA:0**

**YUKI:0**

**ZERO:0**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOMETIME!BYE BYE FOR NOW! =)**


End file.
